1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved communications system, and in particular, to a method and system for improved caller identification. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for developing caller identification callback lists for telephone calls originating from extension lines within organizational central office lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Caller-ID can be a helpful tool. When a call is received and caller-ID is activated on the recipient""s telephone system, the telephone number from which the call is sent is displayed on the recipient""s terminal. The originating telephone number is stored in a database, i.e. the originating central office equipment register. The originating telephone number supports a further database lookup, which associates a directory listing to the stored originating telephone number, assuming the originating number is listed. The name and number information is passed through the local and long distance networks, and appears on the recipient""s caller-ID display.
Caller-ID is particularly useful when a call is placed and no one at the recipient number is available to take the call. When the recipient returns, the number is retrieved using the caller-ID feature. Therefore, the loss of the identity of the persons that may leave garbled or erased messages using an answering machine or voice mail or persons who do not leave messages at all, is avoided.
Although a worthwhile feature, caller-ID also has its shortcomings. One of the most prevalent is when a call originates from an organization which has a main telephone line but an array of extensions. When a call is placed from one of these extensions, the caller-ID feature on the recipient""s terminal only records and displays the main switch number and the called party has no idea from which extension the called was placed or by whom. The recipient of the call must, in response, dial the main number recorded on the caller-ID display and attempt, using the organizational telephone directory, determine who made the call. The called party must either know with a fair amount of certainty who placed the call or try, by trial and error, to match names of people known by the called party within the organization with the appropriate extension. Either option can be at least frustrating and at most impractical and futile.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to have a caller-ID system that provides for quick identification of extension or branch telephone numbers from a central office line within an organization.
The present invention provides a method, system and computer readable instructions for use in a caller-ID callback list system which identifies an extension or branch telephone number of a caller along with the identity of the caller made from within an organization having at least one central office telephone number and more than one extension or branch telephone number. In particular, a subscriber at a recipient terminal may send a signal from the terminal to develop lists for enhanced identification of calls originating from a central office line within an organization.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a subscriber maintains a list of caller-ID callback groups for extension or branch telephone numbers within an organization. The subscriber programs the terminal caller-ID callback list feature to establish a separate list for each central office telephone number. When a number originating from an identified central office telephone number calls the subscriber, the central office telephone number is displayed according to caller-ID protocol. With the central office telephone number identified, the subscriber may, through the use of subscriber generated lists, select the specific individual from within the list of individuals associated with the central office number to which the responding call should be directed.
Thus, with the present invention, a recipient can return a missed call with a fair amount of certainty even though the called originated from a central office telephone number consisting of multiple extension and/or branch telephone numbers. Other features and advantages of the present invention will be described in, or will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of, the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.